


Ha, Simple.

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Series: Voice Line-based Fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: You doubt Genji's skill, and he can't have that.Young Genji / Male!Reader





	Ha, Simple.

"And then? She melted like butter in my hands, all because of one finger."

 

Various echoes of disbelief chorused throughout the group of young men, but yours was by far the loudest. Genji raised his hands to calm the lot, smiling confidently. "Sound untrue? Perhaps it does, but those who know me well enough can vouch for me."

 

Everyone was glancing around the group, but whoever had gotten to know Genji in such a way was doing a good enough job of hiding it, because nobody spoke up. You were glad you weren't one of them, you wouldn't be able to make eye contact with anyone. 

 

"How do you do it, Genji?" one of the men asked, as though ready to take notes on technique. Genji leaned back in his couch, signalling for another servant to come over to the group. 

 

"Skill," he bragged. When the servant approached, he snatched one of the mixed drinks off of her tray, ignoring her protests that they were meant for someone else. He took a sip and wrapped his tongue around the cherry, popping it into his mouth. You already knew what was coming, and positively rolled your eyes when he produced a knotted cherry stem from his mouth. 

 

"With my hands and mouth alone, I can make anyone cum in minutes. Man or woman." He got some "oohs" and "ahhs" from the small group of gentleman, and you just couldn't hold your tongue any longer. He was full of shit.

 

"Nobody is that good." Nearly a dozen eyes landed on you, but you were confident enough in your words to challenge him. You expected Genji to be offput, but he looked nonplussed, draping his arms along the back of the couch and regarding you with a level gaze.

 

"You don't think?"

 

"I don't." You shrugged your shoulders, crossing your arms across your chest. "You can't possibly know how everyone ticks. You have to get to know a person before you can make them cum like that."

 

He was shaking his head before you even finished your sentence, but your ending earned a little chuckle, one that resounded around the group. You wavered just a little when it picked up into a laugh.

 

"Come on guys," you muttered, cheeks starting to flush. Your embarrassment didn't silence them. Although, Genji's next statement certainly did.

 

"Need me to prove it?"

 

\---

 

"Ah... _Ah!"_

 

"Keep your hips still," he ordered, pressing you backwards into his dresser. His room was far enough away that you didn't think the guys could hear you, but you were sure one of them had followed to eavesdrop and report the news back. You were never going to live this down.

 

"Genji, please," you begged. Your hand found its way into his hair, trying to push him away, but he seized your wrist and yanked it away.

 

"Ungrateful slut." His words sent a shiver up your spine. He took note of your reaction, a grin sliding across his face. Another one of his calculated risks paying off. He returned both of his hands to your hips, wrapping his lips around the tip of your cock.

 

"Oh, fuck," Your hips twitched in his hands, but he was stronger than you. His mouth traveled down the length of your cock, inch by inch, farther than you thought possible. When his nose was pressed against your skin, eyes rolled back in his head in pure bliss, you thought you could die right there.

 

It was just so _ good. _

 

He started to bob his head, pressing your cock into the back of his throat each time, and you found your doubts quickly sinking in a whirlpool. Pleasure ebbed from your cock and throughout your gut, balls twitching in anticipated release. Genji moved his fingers to your sack, brushing the pads of his fingers across, and you cried out in overstimulation.

 

"G-Genji!" you called, and betraying your every hope and dream in that moment, Genji pulled his mouth off of you entirely. Before you could complain, even groan in frustration, Genji had you by the tie of your outfit, dragging you around and throwing you onto his bed roughly.

 

"Slut," he growled, pouncing on you again like an animal. His mouth fell onto your cock again, doubling his pace. You bucked your hips and this time he let you, allowing you to chase your coming release between his lips. When your hips fell to the bed again, his left hand slide between your cheeks and he pushed two of his fingers inside of your ass, pumping in time with his head.

 

Your orgasm such you with such force you thought you couldn't breathe for a moment. You grabbed onto the bed as you cried out at your release, cum bubbling up and shooting out of you. At the first taste of it Genji pulled his mouth away, letting your cock flop against your torso. He grabbed onto your shirt and ripped the fabric apart, sending buttons flying across his bed. Your cum splattered across your own abdomen, coating your chest and stomach in your own fluids.

 

When your climax finally passed, you glanced down at yourself, the mess you had made. Your cheeks were glowing; you were absolutely mortified. It wasn't helped by Genji's cocky grin. his finger trailing over your softening cock as a tease.

 

_"Ha. Simple."_

**Author's Note:**

> I switched blogs! All my old stuff is archived on overwatching-you-sleep.tumblr.com but now you can check me out at the-yandere-cryptid.tumblr.com


End file.
